Unexpected Affection
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: Sasuke has left Konoha... Sakura is heartbroken... Will Sasuke return or will he leave her alone...? Sakura now has feelings for Neji since Sasuke is gone... Thats what she thinks.Orochimaru is ploting something... Pairings: Neji
1. 2 Years Of Sorrow

Unexpected Affection   
Chapter 1:2 Years of Sorrow   
Dream Sequence   
"Sasuke...come back...don't leave"  
"No Sakura...I have to complete my personal mission"  
"But why...stay here in Kohona...with me"  
"Sakura...Stay out of this"  
"NO...I love you"  
"I cannot return those feelings for you Sakura"  
"Why not"  
"Just Shaddup"  
"I'm leaving...and don't even think about following me!"

Sasuke turned away from the Pink haired Kunoichi...breaking her heart once again.  
Sakura held back her tears,hopless as she was they all started to fall from her eyes,  
making them red from sobbing. Sasuke turned around and grabbed Sakura's shoulders...

"Be quiet Sakura!You'll only make this harder on yourself"  
"What about you Sasuke!Your leaving behind your home and your friends...You have to feel something"  
"Hmph"

He turned away looking at the long red bridge he would be crossing.  
Without another word Sasuke walked towards the bridge,not even looking back.  
Sakura fell to the ground,crying harder then ever...She didn't want to loose Sasuke.  
Her right hand grasping the ground,making her nails dirty. Hours went by when Sakura finally stopped crying.  
She walked towards the ramen stand to get some food...as she neared it,a blonde haired boy came into view pigging out on his bowl of noodles...Sakura sighed she didn't want to have to deal with Naruto right now...It would just make her feel worse than she already did. She quickly turned the other direction hoping that he wouldn't notice her.  
Boy was she wrong...Naruto stood up and waved her over,saying something that Sakura couldn't make out...probably because he had his mouth full of Ramen. When Naruto had swallowed the noodless he spoke.

"Hey...Sakura over here!"Naruto hollared while waving both hands over his head.  
"Oh...sniff...hi Naruto..."Stammered Sakura.

When Sakura neared the table that Naruto was at she seated herself across from him.  
She never looked Naruto in the face...Sakura wanted to be left alone. Naruto seemed to notice something and he put down his bowl of ramen...and cleared his throat.

"Sakura whats wrong...?"Asked Naruto.  
"No...nothing..."Lied Sakura.  
"There has to be something wrong...Did that jerk...Sasuke have anything to do with this?"Asked Naruto.

Sakura sighed and decided to just get out and tell him the truth.

"Sasuke left Konoha..."Sakura said nearly crying again.  
"What!"Naruto said in disbelief.  
"He left...What an idiot"  
Sakura couldn't take it any longer,the more she thought about the situation the more she wanted to cry her eyes out. She couldn't hold it in anymore...Sakura broke...she began to cry.  
Naruto comforted her...hugging her and telling her that it would be okay.  
Sakura cried on Naruto's shoulder until there was a big wet spot from her tears.  
Naruto patted her on the back and walked her home...When they reached Sakura's front door Naruto gave her a quick hug and then he was off...back to the ramen stand...

End of Dream sequence   
Sakura was drenched in sweat...having that same stupid dream everynight since Sasuke left...replaying as she slept...She got up and prepared for for another day at work...She worked at the hospital nursing the injured ninja's back to health.  
Tsunade was like a sister to her...She was quite fond of Sakura,she was the best healer using her chakra for bringing back energy.  
Sakura dressed herself and left the house heading to work.  
It had been two years since Sasuke left...She was now 16 years old and had grown to be a beautiful young woman...Her pink hair had grown long,and now stopped below her shoulder,her eyes still the same jade green shade...She was now at the height of 5'4 and her body had changed...She had filled out alot and her legs were pretty long... She was now the prettiest Kunoichi in Konoha. All the guys wanted to just get a chance and go out on a date with her. She was almost at the hospital,Sakura was yet again thinking about Sasuke...He wasn't worth my tears...Sakura thought to herself. Neji had grabbed Sakura's arm and was looking deeply in her eyes.

"Sakura...It's been two years since he left...just move on..."Neji stated.  
"I know..."Sighed Sakura.  
"Then...Will you go on a date with me tonight...?"Asked Neji.

Sakura looked away she wasn't in the mood for going out...but when she saw the expression on Neji's face she gave in...

"Alright Neji...Pick me up around 6:30..."Said Sakura.  
"Sure Sakura!"Said Neji with a huge smile on his face.

He let go of Sakura's arm and let her on her way.  
Sakura thought about the date with Neji and how she felt towards him.  
He was the coolest guy in Konoha since Sasuke had gone...He was handsom and brave not to mention strong... She thought about Neji and if he would try to give her a good night kiss?  
When she reached work Tsunade showed her to where the first patient was.  
Sakura walked through door number 4 where a man around the same age was lying on the hospital bed awaiting the nurse...He had a few wounds on his stomach and bruises all over his body...She placed her hands on the man's chest and let some chakra out when he got his strength back,Sakura bandaged his open wounds and sent another nurse in to look after him until noon. By the time work was over Sakura had healed at least 15 patients...the time was 5:30 and her date with Neji started in an hour! Sakura ran out of the hospital and into her house,she undressed and got into the shower.  
It took her fifteen minutes to shower and blow dry her hair...She looked through her closet until she found the most gorgeous dress,it was a tourqoise,off the shoulder straps,it went just below her knees and it fit well. She looked beautiful...Sakura found a pair of white high heels. When she got her shoes on Sakura began styling her hair...She put it in a fancy bin and let some hair fall around her face...She got a her blue earings and a silver necklace with a diamond. She sprayed some cherry blossom perfume on her body and a bit of hair spray to hold her hair...Neji would die...Sakura looked amazing,she would be surprised if he didn't faint on her door steps. Sakura waited for 6:30 to come...soon after she heard her door bell ring. Sakura grabbed her white handbag and ran for the door. Slowly she opened it and there stood Neji,his mouth hung open and his eyes were looking over her body.

"Wow Sakura you look great...!"Said Neji while handing sakura a beautiful corsage.  
It was pink so that it would match her hair,he put it around her left wrist and she linked an arm with his...He blushed and they walked to where Neji had made reservations,it was a huge restaraunt at the south side of Konoha. He opened the door for Sakura and the waiter lead them both to a table for two. Neji pulled out a chair and waited till Sakura seated herself,until he took his seat..."He was such a gentlemen to her..."Thought Sakura. "Oh no!she liked Neji...more as a friend"  
She blushed at the thought but quickly shook it off. Neji asked what she wanted to order,she told him trout and a glass of red wine...Neji ordered the same thing and they ate in silence.

"Sakura...thank you for going out with me..."Said Neji.  
"Neji...I wanted to go with you...because I care about you..."Replied Sakura.

When they had finished their dinner Neji lead Sakura home...when they reached the front door Neji bid his good bye and started to walk back to his home. Sakura stopped him and pulled him into an embrace...Neji hugged her back and then he tilted her chin up so they were inches apart...Sakura blushed and then slowly got closer until her soft lips were on Neji's...He was happy...and kissed her right back,this time more passionatly...His hands were placed on her hips and hers on Neji's chest. They both didn't notice that someone in the shadows was watching them...the only word the person spoke were...

"Sakura Haruno..." 


	2. A Familiar Face

Unexpected Affection

Chapter 2:A Familiar Face 

"OMG...I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WENT OUT ON A DATE WITH NEJI!"Screamed Naruto.  
"Oh shaddup!"Yelled back Sakura.

She massaged her temples,from the major headache that she felt coming on...Boy was Naruto ever loud...Why would he even care if I went out with Neji...?

"THIS IS SO HUGE!I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU WENT OUT WITH NEJI!"Yelled Naruto.  
"If you tell a soul I swear...I'll beat you up!"Screamed Sakura.  
"Awww...Sakura are you in a bad mood..."Asked Naruto.  
"Get lost!"Replied Sakura.  
"Do you need Neji to come and comfort you...?"Naruto laughed.

That was a big mistake...Sakura had had the last straw with Naruto...He was pushing his luck!  
Naruto started to slurp up his ramen that he purchased that morning...Sakura grabbed the bowl from him and tilted it over so that all the noodles and broth fell on Naruto...Leaving him for once speechless...

"I warned you...idiot!"Said Sakura,as she rose from her seat and walked out of the toom,leaving Naruto with a shocked look on his face...Today was Sakura's day off she didn't have to work dor once...it was a relief! Sakura walked towards the forest and caught sight of Neji lying against a tree with his eyes shut.  
Sakura called out his named and he immidiatly opened his eyes...When she reached Neji,Sakura sat down on the grass beside him...

"Hey Sakura..."Greeted Naji.  
"Oh hi Neji..."Replied Sakura.  
"Did you have fun last night"Neji questioned.  
"Yes I did Neji...thanks."Said Sakura.

He placed his around Sakura's neck and laid his head on hers...She wanted to go into Konoha forest but not alone,maybe...

"Neji...do you want to take a walk with into Konoha forest?"Asked Sakura.  
"Thats fine with me..."He replied.

They both stood and headed towards the forest,it was dark and quiet...Though the trees did cast creppy shadows everywhere...She held onto Neji's hand until she decided to sit and take a five minute break. Neji sat in a tree and Sakura sat by the trees roots...Neji had sensed a presence in the forest.  
they were definatly not alone...? Neji reached into his back pouch and began slowly pulling out a kunai.  
Sakura noticed what Negi was doing and quickly sat up also taking out a kunai from her pouch. Someone was lurking in the shadows behind them getting out a sherinkan. That someone was aiming it at Sakura's back.  
The person gave an evil grin and threw the Sherinkan at Sakura. Neji quickly jumped from the tree pushing Sakura out of the way before the sharp object could strike her... The sherinkan it hit a tree from missing its target,the person jumped into another tree and Neji quickly picked Sakura up bridal style into a tree far from the attacker. Neji looked around the forest until he saw a masked figure come out and jump at Sakura.  
Before he had time to run to her she was pinned against the trees trumendous branch,grabbing the masked ninja's arms as he began to cut of her oxygen...Sakura was gasping for breath and trying to kick him off,Neji had jumped and tackled the ninja to the floor giving him one good punch to the stomach...the ninja kicked Neji off and clutched his stomach from getting punched. The figure lunged at him and Neji out of nature dodged him put instead of attcking him...Neji grabbed the mask that hid the ninja's identity. Sakura gasped at who the attcker was...

"Sas...Sasuke..."Sakura gasped.  
"What the hell...You bastard!"Neji screamed.

Sasuke laughed an evil cold heartless laugh and looked at Neji...

"I see you have been taking good care of the cherry blossom...Calmly spoke Sasuke.

Before Neji or Sakura had a chance to react,Sasuke jumped into the trees and was gone...Sakura fell to the ground and clutched her heart...Sasuke was back in Konoha,Neji went to her side and helped Sakura on her feet. He gave her a stern look and guided her back to her house.  
Neji couldn't believe Sasuke...out of all people was the person responsible for trying to attack them...mainly Sakura. He would pay with his life for showing up back in Konoha and after leaving Sakura with a broken heart tried to hurt her... That bastard first he hurt her mentally and now he tried to hurt her phisically!  
When they reached Sakura's house,Neji asked if she wanted him to stay and watch out for her...incase Sasuke tried to attack her again...?

"No...Neji...I don't want to be a burden..."Sighed Sakura.  
"Your no burden Sakura...Your my friend..."Replied Negi.

She thanked him and got ready for bed,into some purple pajama's and getting under her blankets. She feared that Sasuke would show up and try to finish her off...but why did would Sasuke try to hurt his old team mate?It didn't make any sense...?She must have done something to upset him?  
but what...?She thought so hard that soon after a while Sakura tired her self to sleep...Dreaming about Neji... 


	3. Worried

Unexpected Affection   
Chapter 3:Worried 

The rays of sun lit up a room where a beautiful cherry blossom was still heavily asleep.  
Sakura was still a little traumatized at what took place in Konoha forest...Even though Neji would protect her with his life she still feared that Sasuke would injure him and try to do more damage to her...both emotionally and physically. Sakura called work and told them she wasn't coming in today,though she never told them why. She wasn't in the mood to be around people since the inccident. Everyone was shocked when they heard that Sakura wasn't going to work...she never missed a day of work...ever! Sakura decided not to get out of bed she wanted to sleep her problems away...if only that were possible.

"Hey!Neji...did you hear?"Screamed Naruto.  
"What do you want?"Neji answered with an -I don't care- expression on his face.  
"Sakura...Isn't going to work today!"Naruto said.  
"Why...?She never misses a day of work..."Said Neji questionaly.  
"I'm going to go see her."

Before Naruto had a chance to speak Neji was gone and running towards Sakura's house.  
He ran as fast as his legs would go and after five minutes of running nonstop,Neji had reached Sakura's front steps leading to her front door. He knocked lightly on the door...no answer.  
Neji tried again,still no answer...He began to panic,thinking that Sasuke had come back and took her away. Neji pounded on the door until he heard the door unlock and there stood a very tired looking Sakura. Neji embraced he and looked at her in the eyes with a worried look on his face...

"What is it Neji?"Questioned Sakura.  
"I thought Sasuke took you..."He answered "No...I was just resting..."Sakura said.  
"You can come in if you want..."

Neji accepted her invitation and stepped into her home...Sakura went into the kitchen and took out two cups and started to make some tea. When the water finished boiling she poured it in the glass cups and added the tea bags. She walked over to Neji and handed him a cup of tea,he took it and began to drink the warm,tasty liquid. Both said nothing until someone knocked on the door.  
Sakura stood up a place the cup on her table,she walked over to the front door and slowly opened it to reveal a spikey haired boy.

"Oh Sakura your alright?"Said Naruto.  
"Yes Naruto..."Said Sakura getting annoyed.  
"What happened?"Asked Naruto.  
"Nothing..."Lied Sakura.

Naruto nodded and walked off towards the ramen stand yet again.  
Neji gave Sakura a questioning glare.

"What Neji?"Said Sakura.  
"Why didn't you tell Naruto what happened yesterday?"Asked Neji.  
"He would make a big deal out of it..."Answered Sakura.

She shrugged and headed towards the table and picked up the tea cup,she took a couple more sips and then she brought it into the kitchen. Neji stood and walked towards Sakura,she took his tea cup and put it in the sink. Neji said good bye to Sakura and left her house,he was headed to where Naruto was...Ramen stand...huh.  
He arrived to find Naruto and Hinata eating noddles together...Neji sat in front of them and ordered ramen for himself,while he waited for his ramen Neji thought about telling Naruto about Sasuke.  
He thought it would be better if he knew about this...

"Naruto...Yesterday something did happen."Quietly said Neji.  
"What is it?"Asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.  
"Well...Sasuke tried to attack Sakura while we were in Konoha forest..."Neji admitted.  
"WHAT!Sasuke is back?"Screamed Naruto.  
"Be quiet...Yes he is and he wants to hurt Sakura..."Said Neji,giving an icy glare at Naruto for being loud.  
"This is bad!What if he tries to attck Sakura when she is left unprotected?"Asked Naruto.

Neji quickly stood up and rushed out of the ramen shop,running to Sakura's house.  
Leaving Naruto with his mouth wide open and Hinata blinking rapidly. "If Sakura gets hurt he would never be able to forgive himself..."Thought Neji.

Sakura was washing the dishes like she did everyday,when she had finished Sakura went to her bedroom and sat on her bed...She soon let her body fall on the soft mattress and closed her eyes trying to relax.  
Sakura heard a knock outside her window she got up and slowly made her way to her bedroom window.  
She opened it and stuck out her head...no one was there only her big oak tree blocking her view of Konoha ocean. She sighed and started to walk back towards her bed,but was held back by a hand around her wrist pulling her backwards...She began to struggle and panic. Screaming and trying to get out of the tight grasp around her wrist. Sakura turned around and was looking directly into dark onynx eyes...Sasuke Uchiha.  
She finally broke out of his grasp and started to run towards the door,she was tackled to the ground and pinned.  
Sasuke was ontop of her holding down her arms and smirking. Sakura screamed only to have his hand cover her mouth. Sakura managed to kick him off and grabbed her kunai from her pouch she threw it at Sasuke.  
Sasuke dodged the weapon and threw one of his own,it hit the target...Sakura.  
She tried to dodge only to be cut on the arm,nearly missing her shoulder. Sakura covered her wound with her good hand and began to run she was nearly caught again but dodged Sasuke trying to jump at her. When she reached the fron door Sasuke was holding her arms and trying to pull her back...

Neji was standing at Sakura's door and he heard a familiar scream...Sakura!  
He quickly opened the door and saw Sasuke grabbing Sakura Neji ran and grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar,throwing him backwards onto Sakura's couch...He didn't want to fight so Sasuke ran past Neji and out the door...Sakura fell to the ground.  
There was blood all over her shirt,including the floor. Neji didn't bother to chase after Sasuke and ran to Sakura's side,kneeling beside her.

"Saskura...are you alright?"Asked Neji giving her a worried expression.  
"Ne...Neji I'm fine,the Kunai just nearly grazed me..."Answered Sakura.  
"Are you sure...?"Neji replied.  
"Yes...Neji..."

Sakura wearily stood up,her knees started to buckle but Sakura ignored it. She was applying pressure to her wound,hoping that it would stop giving her pain...Sakura was staring at her wound it was pretty bad and it looked deep. She started to walk towards her bathroom to get her first aid kit,when the pain started up again but this time it spread from her wound to her whole arm and Sakura couldn't endure it anymore. She collapsed in front of her bathroom door panting and now squeezing her arm... Neji ran to her side once again and picked her up bridal style and ran out of her house. He was bringing her to the Konoha hospital,Sakura had to be treated as soon as possible. Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms,from out of exhaustion and tremendous pain in her arm.  
When Neji reached the hospital doors he caught sight of Tsunade and went to her,When Tsunade saw Sakura in Neji's arms she knew something was wrong...A worried expression took over Tsunade's face.

"Neji!What happened to Sakura!"Demanded Tsunade.  
"She was attacked and a kunai struck her below the shoulder!"Declared Neji.  
"Lets get her up to an emergency room and check out that wound..."Said Tsunade.

They ran into the hospital and Tsunade lead Neji to a large white room with a single bed and a table full of medical tools.  
He set Sakura on the bed and stepped out of the way so that Tsunade could examine her wound. She rolled up Sakura's sleeve and began to examine it...Neji could tell by the look on Tsunade's face that something was else was wrong...

"Tsunade...What is it?"Asked Neji in a pleading tone.  
"Hmmm...this is bad!"Said Tsunade.  
"Whats bad!"Demanded Neji.  
"A poison has entered Sakura's body through the wound..."Explained Tsunade.  
"So your telling me..."Started Neji.  
"That she could die...yes it a high possibility."Declared Tsunade.

Neji pounded one of his fists on the wall,making a crack in it. Tsunade ran to the front desk and ordered two of the best nurses to assist her...She also told someone to get some antidote and bandages. Tsunade entered the room accompanied by two female nurses holding a bottle of goldish liquid and the other bandages.  
Neji left the room and sat in the waiting section his hands clenching the chairs arms...He hoped that Sakura would be okay.  
Tsunade got started and cleaned out Sakura's wound,she took the bandages and wrapped it tightly around Sakura's wound,so it would stop from bleeding. Next she took the small glass vial and a needle,she took in the antidote with the needle's tip when she had the right amount Tsunade walked over to Sakura and carfully inserted the sharp tip into Sakura's arm and let the last drop of the golden liquid enter into Sakura's arm. Tsunade took out the needle and asked for a mask and an oxygen tank. One of the assistants entered the room with a mask and the tank of oxygen,Tsunade placed the mask over Sakura's nose and mouth. When Tsunade gave the signal the female assistant turned the tanks knob slowly until Tsunade told her to stop. They all left the room,Tsunade dimissed the two assistants and entered the waiting room. There she found Neji waiting impatiently in one of the chairs,when he heard foot steps enter the room he quickly looked up.  
Tsunade gave Neji a small smile and explained everything.

"Well...Sakura will live there's no mistake about that..."Started Tsunade.  
"Also we have given her an antidote and we put her on oxygen just to be safe..."

Neji gave a sigh of relief and also put a small smile on his face.

"So...can I see her?"Asked Neji.  
"Sorry Neji...no visitors today,Sakura really needs to rest..."Tsunade said.  
"But you can come tomorrow..."

Neji nodded even though he was dissapointed that he couldn't see Sakura now...he knew it was for the best.  
Neji left the hospital and walked to his house not even bothering to speak to anyone who called his name.  
He wanted to be alone,only thinking of being able to see his Sakura...Neji entered his house and went to straight to his bedroom,Hinata knocked on his door a couple of times but he just ignored it... Sleep was beginning to take over him and his eyes were crying to be shut. Neji decided to get some rest...though the last words he spoke before falling asleep were...

"Tomorrow...my cherry blossom..."

He closed his eyes and sleep overcame him... 


	4. Recovering and Illusions

Unexpected Affection

Chapter 4:Recovering and Suffering 

A white eyed boy awoke in the early dawn he rubbed his eyes and sat up from his comfortable bed.  
Neji thought all night about seeing Sakura first thing in the morning,he wanted to be with her in private...He was worried that Sasuke would try and hurt her...yet again...thinking about it pissed him off! "I should have been protecting her!"Thought Neji clenching the bed sheets. Neji was the only one awake,the sun was just beginning to rise over Konoha. He slowly slid out of bed and went into his bethroom,Neji brushed his teeth and then got into the shower. He always felt better after a warm shower,it made him feel replenished...The warm water splattered on Neji creamy white skin,he took some shampoo and lathered the liquidy substance into his long hair. Neji rinsed all the soap and shampoo off his body and hair...amd stepped out grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around his waist,water still dripping off his hair and onto the floor. Neji dryed his hair and then his body he then chose a blue short sleeved top and some grey knee length shorts...He attached his kunai pouch to the shorts and remembered to put on his leaf village headband. When he was ready Neji walked out of his house and headed to the Konoha hospital.

Neji watched the orange sun slowly rise and the sky turning from a yellow orange to a light blue and then the clouds started to form and spread across the light blue sky...It was beautiful to watch Konoha's sun rise. Soon after Neji had arrived at the hospital and was now entering the front doors,heading towards the front desk.

"I'm here to see Sakura Haruno..."Said Neji.  
"Yes she is on the second door to the right..."The receptionist explained.

He nodded and walked to where the receptionist had told him to go,the door was closed so Neji knocked.  
No one answered and he entered the room...there resting on the bed was Sakura the oxygen mask had been removed and she was breathing steadily...Relief overflowed Neji,she was alright.  
There was a chair beside the bed Neji slowly sat in it and watched his cherry blossom recover.  
Sakura's lips had formed into a faint smile and her hand was placed on her stomach. Neji noticed the bandage covering Sakura's wound,Neji was dissapointed that he let this happen to her.  
He viewed the monotor and her stats appeared to be normal. Neji had to be more protective of Sakura...look what happened when he left her side for a while not even a half-hour and look what it led to...her ending up in Konoha hospital. He could never forgive himself...Neji was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a pair of emerald eyes were watching him.

"Nej...Neji..."Studdered the pink haired kunoichi.  
"Sakura..."Neji rejoiced.

She breathed in and then exhailed and placed both hands on her stomach,looking away from Neji.  
He stared at Sakura and then broke the silence.

"Is something wrong?"Asked Neji.  
"I'm...sorry...I'm so sorry..."Sakura said while tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
"What?you didn't do anything..."Replied Neji.  
"I made you worry about nothing...I'm so pathetic...I can't even protect myself."Whispered Sakura.  
"No...Sakura I worry about because..."

Neji was interupted by the door opening to reveal Tsunade,her eyes were on Sakura.  
She walked towards the recovered Kunoichi and she spoke...

"Sakura are you sure your strong enough to be up...?"Asked Tsunade.  
"I'm positive...all I want to do is go home..."Answered Sakura.  
"Very well but Neji will be the one to watch over you until you have fully recovered."Explained Tsunade.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement and Tsunade helped her out of bed and behing a screen to help her shange into her own clothes and out of the hospital gown. Neji sat in his chair and waited for Sakura,it didn't take very long for her to change and before Neji knew it they were both outside of the hospital an on their way to Sakura's.  
Neji held onto Sakura's smooth hand and they both stopped in front of her front door. Sakura turned to face Neji and he nodded to tell her that he was going to stay with her... Sakura gave him a big smile and she opened the door,the house was dark because of the blinds. She headed towards the living room blinds and opened them,the bright sun light filtered into the dark room and it was lit up. Sakura turned around to Neji,but instead of looking at them her eyes made contact with the floor... Her eyes widened and she started to breath heavily...Sakura was staring at her blood staining her wooden floor...She backed up a bit and stopped when she felt the cold wall behind her.

"Sakura is your arm causing you pain again?"Asked Neji worridly.

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head and then his eyes caught sight of something red on the floor,he knew that she was replying what happened yesterday,Neji walked into the kitchen and found a cloth. He started to clean up the blood stained floor it took him a while to do this because some of the blood was already dried... When Neji was done he began to wash the cloth until red liquid went into her sink. It had already wrecked the cloth so he put it in the garbage.  
Sakura had seated herself on the sofa and was staring at the spot where the blood once was.  
Neji was now sitting beside Sakura and asked if he wanted some tea? She nodded and he left into the kitchen once again.  
Neji turned the stove on and filled a pot with water in it,when the water finished boiling he took out a cup and poured in some water.  
Neji found some green tea and put the bag into the cup filled with steamy water,when enough of it had mixed with the water Neji brought it to Sakura. She took it and began to drink the green liquid,it made her feel better and she soon forgot about what happened...Instead she looked at Neji until she drank the last drop of tea. He took the cup from Sakura's hands and placed them in the kitchen sink,he walked back to Sakura and let her ley her head on his shoulder until she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Neji left her to sleep on him until he felt it might be a good idea to put her into bed. He picked Sakura up and walked slowly and quietly up the stairs until he reached Sakura's room. Neji carefully placed the kunoichi in her bed and placed the covers over Sakura's body,Neji noticed that her kunai was still embeded into the wall. He stood and took hold of the kunai he used all of his stength to pull it out but it was really stuck...

Neji smiled and thought of how strong Sakura had gotten...This time he griped the kunai with both hands and pulled as hard as he could...It came out making a bit of noise. Sakura opened her eyes a little trying not to fall back asleep and trying to see what made that noise...She could barley see it but there was someone standing in her room holding a kunai! In Sakura's eyes she saw Sasuke in her room holding a kunai...smirking at her.  
It was really Neji examining the kunai that was stuck in the wall. Her vision had fooled her and she saw Sasuke...Sakura started to panic and began to breath more rapidly every second. Neji noticed this and began to walk over to Sakura's side...She was scared that Sasuke would try to kill her again!  
Neji held out an out strectched hand to Sakura so he could help her up. But to her it looked like Sasuke was aiming the kunai at her...Sakura closed her eyes and slapped his hand trying to protect herself from her attcker... When Neji felt Sakura's hand slap his own instead of taking it in hers...He knew something was wrong this time Neji used the other hand to caress her cheek...Sakura saw her worst fear! has Neji's hand was inching closer to her face in her mind Sasuke's kunai was quickly inching closer to her neck...When Neji had touched her cheek Sakura flinched and to her the weapon made contact with her neck and all went black...Neji saw Sakura faint and tried to wake her up by gently shaking her,nothing happened so Neji went downstairs to get a cloth and soak it with cool water. He squeezed the cloth until there was no water dripping from it and made his way back to Sakura's room.  
Neji placed the cloth on her forehead and kissed her on the cheek,he sat on the edge of her bed and he would wait there until Sakura had awaken...He was willing to stay there over night if he had to... He watched the cherry blossom moan in her sleep and mention his name a couple times...

"Sleep well...my Sakura-chan..." 


	5. Night to Remember

Unexpected Affection

Chapter 5:Night To Remember 

The drizzling rain was softly falling from the grey skys of Konoha. Neji's silver eyes slightly opened at the sound of the rain making contact with the glass window,he looked down and there on his lap was a sleeping Sakura. Her head was rested on Neji's shoulder breathing lightly against the silver eyed prodigy's neck. Sakura had been asleep for a couple hours and the sun was already beginning to rise,it was 4:55 a.m...

"Why did she black out when I touched her...?"Thought Neji rubbing his temples.  
"Did I do something wrong?"

He wanted Sakura to wake up so she could explain things to him...Neji was still thinking about what happened when Sasuke attacked his pink haired kunoichi. All that did was make Neji angry and he curled his hands into fists,he shut his eyes and tried to think of something different...No luck.

Sakura started to move around in Neji's lap and he soon found himself staring at her beautiful emerald eyes.  
She placed a confused look on her face and removed her head from Neji's shoulder it was now hanging downwards.  
He placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder...

"Do you remember what happened?"Asked Neji.  
"Not really its kinda blurry to me..."Whispered Sakura.  
"All I remember was someone calling my name..."

Neji placed his another hand on her Sakura's other shoulder and slowly put his chin to sit on Sakura's head.  
He inhailed her scent and began to tell everything that he knew.

"Yesterday when I touched your cheek you...just fainted..."Neji began.  
"I tried to wake you up but that didn't work."

Sakura said nothing and a rush of pain surged through her body,the memories started to flow back to her and her eyes widened and she began to shake from one paricular replaying image that wouldn't go away.  
It was Sasuke holding a kunai at her and then bringing the sharp weapon down on her neck...Neji could feel her body temperature change from warm to cold and her skin appeared paler.  
He turned sakura around so they faced eachother while Neji's hand was under her chin tilting her head up.

"Sakura...what did you see?"Worridly asked Neji.  
"I...I saw...Sasuke with a kunai...he embed it into my neck and then...darkness..."Sakura finished.  
"I was...so scared..."

Neji realized what happened and looked away from her eyes and to the small hole in Sakura's wall.  
He knew that when he was holding the Kunai,Sakura saw Sasuke and her mind started to play tricks on her...

"I'm not Sasuke...I would never hurt you..."Said Neji.  
"I was taking out the kunai from your wall and to you it looked like Sasuke had come back"  
"N...Neji..."Stammered Sakura.  
"I will always be here for you my Sakura-chan."Finished Neji.

Sakura was now inches from Neji's face and he closed the remaining space with his lips. It wasn't a long passionate kiss but a sweet and gentle one...Neji pulled away first when he heard the thunder followed by the rain picking up speed and now no longer making a soft sound but a loud thudding noise as it hit the ground and biuldings outside.  
He pulled Sakura into a hug and kissed her forehead lightly,they both stayed like that for a while until Sakura asked if he wanted some tea or something to eat.

Neji blushed when his stomach made a sound indicating that it wanted food,Sakura took that as a yes and took hold of his hand leading him downstairs. She seated Neji in a mahogany chair and ran into the kitchen to make some ramen for both of them..."Hmm...I'm starting to eat like Naruto now..."Thought Sakura.  
She took two bowls from her cabinet and set them on the marble counter top. When Sakura had finished making the ramen she gave Neji more because he was hungrier,she came out with two bowls filled with noodles and placed them on a large dinning table.

Sakura went back into the kitchen and came out with two pairs of chopsticks,she handed a pair to Neji and kept a pair for herself. They ate in silence and ocassionaly looked at one another,when the bowls were emptied of their contents Sakura took them and started to wash the dishes. Neji pushed in his chair and sat in a big red couch,he let his head fall backwards only to be caught by the couch and he stared at the ceiling until he heard Sakura's foot steps near him...

Sakura went to sit beside Neji and felt two hands hold onto her waist and pull them onto...not a couch but a lap?  
She stared up at Neji and laid her head at the crook of his neck breathing in his scent and placing her own hand on his chest.  
Neji didn't want to let Sakura go,as if she would dissapear when he released her...She wanted to do something before she died of boredom.

"Hey Neji...do you want to watch a movie?"Asked Sakura.  
"I guess so..."He answered "Great what type do you want to watch?"Sakura said.  
"It doesn't matter...scary i guess?"Replied Neji.

Sakura went to her entertainment system and there was a section stacked with dvd's,she found a movie called "Doom" and put the disk into the dvd player and the screen was lit up by colour. Sakura sat beside Neji once again and clung onto his arm...She loved scary movies but at the same time they freaked her out...

When the movie began Sakura started to tense up becuase she and Ino had watched this same movie 3 months ago and they had nightmares for a week! But Sakura felt safe with Neji by her side. When she let go of Neji's arm he wrapped it around her shoulder and she leaned closer to him because she new that there was going to be a scary pop up coming soon...

Sakura jumped and let out a small scream her eyes were shut and she was holding on tightly to Neji. These types of movies never scared him and he thought they were pointless...Neji didn't pay much attention to the movie,instead he was watching Sakura.  
He loved being with her,it didn't matter what they were doing he just knew that he was head over heels in love with Sakura Haruno.  
When the movie ended Sakura's face was buried in Neji's chest he thought that it was quite funny that she got scared by a simple movie.

Sakura yawned and examined the clock above the television,it was 5:37 p.m and the sun was still lingering in the now almost orange sky.  
The rain had stopped and droplets were slowly dripping from trees and landing on the already wet ground.  
She wanted to go outside and take a walk with Neji and watch the sun set...It would be so romantic to be with Neji while the amazing sun sets.

Neji got the hint when he saw her looking outside at the beautiful sun,he stood up and took Sakura's hand leading her to the front door. She put on her shoes as did Neji and they walked hand in hand outside. Neji knew an area somewhere Konoha that was the best spot for seeing the sun set,  
Sakura was hoping that they didn't run into anyone they new...Especially Naruto!

Sakura was walking right beside Neji her hand in his,she wanted to be with him forever...Sakura's thoughts were cut short when she heard an annoying,  
ramen obssessed,pain in the butt's voice! It was nearby and her heart started to beat faster...If Naruto saw them holding hands he would get idea's and would start to bug Neji. He probably would tell him that he didn't like her and totally embarass her...Oh boy!

Neji stopped walking when he heard a familiar voice call his name,he sighed because there was no mistaking that voice...It was Naruto.  
They both turned when Naruto's foot steps sounded close to them.

"Hey you guys!"Said Naruto slightly out of breath.  
"Oh hi Naruto..."Greeted Sakura with a fake smile plastered on her lips.

Naruto's eyes darted to where Neji and Sakura's hands were...They were still holding hands and Neji didn't seem to care wether Naruto saw or not.  
He was tired of hiding his affections from everyone. Naruto gave an evil smirk and then pointed to their hands.

"Why are you two holding hands?"Asked Naruto with that evil grin still on his face.

"Oh great..."Thought Sakura.  
"This is going to be soooo embarassing!"

Naruto looked Neji in the eye and then began to ramble on again.

"Are you to in..."Started Naruto but he was cut of by Neji's voice.  
"Love?"He stated with a smirk on his face.  
"Uh...Yeah that...well are you?"Pleaded Naruto.

Sakura looked away she knew that Neji would deny everything and probably make up an excuse?  
But instead of hearing a "No" she heard...

"Yes...we are."Said Neji.  
"Really...This is huge I'll tell everyone in Konoha..."Laughed Naruto.

Sakura blushed at Neji's confession...Did she hear right?Did Neji say that he loved her?  
Neji shrugged at Naruto's words and he started to walk away with Sakura's hand still in his.  
Naruto stood there on the side walk dumbstruck and then ran to the ramen stand to tell everyone!

Sakura never looked at Neji she was still a little shocked at what he had told Naruto...Yes they loved eachother but what would other people say? Sakura shook those thoughts out of her head...

"Who cares what other people think!"She thought to herself.

Neji stopped when he reached a small path threw some trees,he walked slowly making sure Naruto didn't follow them.  
When he stopped infront of large bushes he let go of Sakura's hand and pushed aside the bushes making just enough room for someone to crawl under. Sakura crawled under being carefull not to get her clothes wet and dirty. Neji was right behind her,  
when they had gotten threw the bush Neji took hold of her hand again and led her to hill and covered her eyes so she couldn't see until he removed his hands. Sakura felt Neji stop and remove his hands and she looked upon the Konoha Ocean along with the sun.  
now orange setting behind the clear bue water in the distance. Sakura's breath was taken away,this was the most beautiful sun set she had ever laid eyes on...

Neji's hands were now around her waist bringing Sakura closer to him. When the sun had fully set and the sky had grown darker Sakura turned to look at Neji and brought her lips to his...Neji was caught off guard but kissed her right back,  
his tongue licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth and his tongue entered her cavity,she almost melted he was so gentle and sweet. Their tongue's entwined with eachother and soon after they broke apart for some air...Sakura's chest heaved and she was turning 10 different shades of pink. She truly did love Neji and Neji loved her back...unlike Sasuke who never returned her feelings.

"Sakura...I love you..."Stated Neji.  
"I love you too Neji..."Sakura whispered still trying to catch her breath.

They both stood up and gave eachother a quick hug before walking back to Sakura's house. He was definatly sleeping at her home again. They walked until they reached Sakura's door and they both entered,Sakura went upstairs to change into her pajamas and make some tea for the both of them. Neji called his house to tell Hinata where he was.  
The phone rang three times before his cousin picked up.

"Moshi moshi...Hyuuga residence..."Said a quiet voice.  
"It's Neji...I'm sleeping at Sakura's again tonight..."Neji Explained.  
"Oh...Neji...yes I thought you might be over there...''Said Hinata.  
"How would you know?"Asked Neji with curiosity.  
"Naruto told me that you were over there yesterday too..."She said.  
"Oh and some advice Neji...Make sure you wear a condom..."

Neji's mouth fell open he couldn't believe that his cousin had just thought that let alone said it.  
He cleared his voice before speaking again.

"Did Naruto tell you that?"Said Neji.  
"Yes...he did."Stated Hinata.  
"Let me give you some advice aswell..."Began Neji.  
"Don't believe everything that comes out of that moron's mouth..."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh...what possessed her to believe Naruto?This was Naruto they were talking about,the king of lies.  
Hinata stopped laughing when she heard Neji sigh...

"I gotta go Hinata..."Said Neji.  
"Bye Neji..."She replied.

Neji turned the phone off and walked to the dinning room table,he sat down and waited for the pink haired kunoichi to return downstairs. He heard a door close upstairs and saw Sakura appear with her satin mauve pajamas.

"Wow she looks hot..."Thought Neji.

She wore dress pajamas it was extremly short,about three inches above her knee and it also showed off her cleavage.  
It was a spaghetti strap dress and her hair was up in a high ponytail leaving some hair to fall around her face.  
Neji had to keep himself from drooling all over his shirt before Sakura broke the silence.

"What type of tea would you like Neji?"She asked.  
"Oh..umm maybe some chamomile tea...?"Answered Neji.  
"Sure thing."Sakura said while walking towards the kitchen.

10 minutes passed before Sakura came out with two cups of steamy chamomile tea,Neji thought it smelled great.  
He took a sip and let the liquid slowly go down his throat. He smiled at Sakura and she smiled back at him.  
When they had finished the last of the tea Sakura suggested they go to bed,Neji nodded and they walked to her bedroom.

It was pretty hot that night even with the windows opened,when Sakura went into the bathroom Neji undressed until he was in his blue boxers he went under the covers and waited for Sakura. When she emerged from the bathroom Sakura was a little surprised to see Neji in her bed with only his boxers on! She walked over to her side on went under the covers aswell,Neji turned so he was facing Sakura...

"Are you sure...?"Said the kunoichi.  
"About what?"Neji asked.

There was a pause and then Sakura spoke again...

"About us...?"She finally said.  
"Yes...100"Answered Neji.

Sakura smiled and let Neji lightly kiss her on the lips before she laid her head back on her pillow.  
He closed his eyes but heard Sakura turn to his side,Neji opened his eyes.

"This was a night to remember..."Whispered Sakura.

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep,Neji stared at Sakura and smiled before he too fell asleep... 


	6. Invitation

Unexpected Affection   
Chapter 6: Invitation 

Neji's silver eyes opened slightly to the warmth of the sun. He turned his head to gaze upon the sleeping cherry blossom. Her chest rising and lowering with each breath. Neji was happy that he had confessed his love for Sakura. And her aswell...

Neji rose up and pushed the blankets that settled on him to the side. He slowly turned his body so that his feet were hanging off the bed. Neji put his feet on the cold floor and made his way to the bathroom.  
He walked over to the bath tub and slipped off his boxers. They were left forgotten by the toilet. Neji stepped into the shower and began to turn the knobs. He waited for the water to set itself to the right temperature.

Neji pulled back the curtains when he was in the bath tub. He lathered himself with some sort of strawberry soap and his chocolate brown hair with cherry blossom shampoo.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes to the sound of running water. She decided not to get up right at the moment. But to stay in bed for a while longer.

Neji turned the taps until the water stopped running. He moved aside the curtains and stepped out of the bath tub. Grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist. Some of Neji's hair stuck to his neck and back.

When Sakura heard the water no longer her eyes fell upon the door. The knob slowly turned and the door opened.  
Revealing Neji with only a towel around his waist and his hair still dripping with water...

He quickly noticed that Sakura's emerald eyes were fixed on him. Okay...his well toned chest.  
Neji blushed and turned his face away from the kunoichi. Sakura let out a little giggle and then got out of bed.  
She walked over to Neji and gave him a quick peck on the cheek...

"Good morning Neji-kun." Sakura said.  
"Hn..." Neji hn'ed.

Sakura took that as his way of saying good morning. She flashed him a big smile and went into the bathroom.  
She locked the door and stripped down. Sakura turned on the taps until the water was nice and warm...

Neji smirked and proceeded to Sakura's full length mirror. He examined his chest and a scar at the upper part.  
Neji continued to stare at his well toned chest.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

"Who said that!" Demanded Neji.

YOUR CONTIOUS...

"What!" Neji nearly screamed.

IN OTHER WORDS I AM YOU!

"Hn..." Neji hn'ed.

LETS GET TO THE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS.

"Like?" Neji said getting annoyed.

WHY YOU WERE STARING AT YOUR CHEST!

"I...uh...?" Started Neji.

YOU WHAT?

"Hn...get lost!" Neji ordered.

WHATEVER!

Neji thought it would be best to dress before Sakura came out. Oh no! He forgot his boxers in the bathroom!  
Neji quietly turned the door knob... It was locked! He looked around the room for something sharp. Ah ha! Neji spotted his weapon pouch lying on the floor. He took out his kunai and walked to the door again. Neji very carefully placed the tip of the kunai into the key hole. He began to turn it this way and that. Until he heard it unlock!

Neji put the kunai away and cautiously entered the bathroom. Sakura was already in the shower,that gave him enough time to grab his boxers! Neji saw the blue boxers on the floor near the toilet. He slowly approached the boxers and went to bend down to retrieve them.

To his horror Neji heard the taps turn and the water stopped... He looked up from where he was currently kneeling. Sakura had grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her petite waist. She moved the shower curtains and stepped out...

Sakura noticed Neji on the floor his arm stretched out attempting to grab the boxers. His eyes were glued on Sakura's bare chest... She opened her mouth and let out the loudest scream Neji had ever heard!

"Get out you...you pervert!" Yelled Sakura while trying to hide her chest.  
"No...Sakura you don't understand..."Said Neji.

He finally had his boxers and stood up to convince Sakura that he wasn't a pervert. He didn't notice that when he was on the bathroom floor the towel around his waist had become loose...

When Neji stood up to calm a very pissed kunoichi... Neji's towel slid off his waist and fell to his feet. Leaving his naked body presentable... Sakura covered her eyes and screamed even louder than the first.

Neji turned 5 shades of red each shade darker then the first. He grabbed the fallen towel and ran out of the bathroom away from Sakura... Neji quickly dressed himself and sat at the edge of the bed. His ears were still ringing from Sakura's screams!

Soon after a pink haired kunoichi stepped out of the bathroom her face still a little flushed. Neji stood up and they both stared at eachother in silence... Sakura looked at her door and started down the stairs.

Neji followed behind her making sure to keep some distance between them... Sakura walked into the living room and turned the television on. She handed the remote control to Neji and began to walk towards the kitchen when the phone rang.

Sakura changed her direction and walked back into the living room where the phone was placed. She picked it up and spoke...

"Moshi moshi this is Sakura Haruno." She greeted.

"Hey! Sakura this is Ino...do you want to come to a sleep over?" Asked Ino with an almost pleading tone in her voice.

"I don't know Ino...I have been kinda busy?" Sakura replied.

"Oh come on Sakura...Please?" Ino begged trying again.

"Well I guess so...as long..." Started Sakura but she was interupted by a squeeling Ino on the other end of the line.

"Come today around 1:30 and bring a guy!" Hollared Ino.

Sakura hung up the phone and gave a big sigh. She knew that she would regret going to this slumber party.  
Neji looked at Sakura with a whats-going-on expression plastered on his face.

"So are you up for a slumber party?" Asked Sakura.

"Hn..." Neji replied.

"We should probably start packing...Its already 12:00." Said Sakura.

She walked upstairs and started to gather up everything that she was bringing. Sakura had put Everything into a large back pack. She headed back to the living room with the bag. Neji looked up and they both left the house to go to Neji so he could pack.

They reached the Hyuga residence and Neji instructed Sakura to wait in the living room while he got his belongings.  
After a while he appeared with a similar looking back pack as her own. It was a green one strap bag.

Neji nodded his head and they decided to just head over to Ino's house. It took them 8 minutes to reach the Yamanaka house.  
Sakura rang the door bell and heard foot steps running towards the door. The door swung open and there stood Ino. Behind her was Naruto,Hinata,Shikamaru,Chouji,Ten-Ten,Rock Lee, and Kiba. Ino ushered both of them inside and took their bags to put into the living room. When she returned Ino announced what they would be doing...

"Okay everyone we are going to play...truth or dare!" Declared Ino.

"Do we have to!" Naruto pouted.

"Yes we do!" Said Ino.

"How troublesom..." Shikamaru sighed.

"What was that Shikamaru!" Ino said holding up a fist.

Shikamaru took one step backwards. Even though Ino and he were dating,Shikamaru still got scared time after time.  
He sighed and then shrugged. After Ino had cooled off she showed her friends to the guest room,where they would be playing truth or dare.  
They all entered the slightly large room and sat in a circle.

"Since this is my party I decide who the first victem is!" Announced Ino.

"Hmmm...now who should I pick?" Ino cast an evil glare at everyone.

Naruto gulped and his pulse started to quicken. He eyed Ino and his hands curled into fists.  
Ino's ceruleon eyes fell upon Naruto,she stuck out one of her fingers. Naruto held his breath and shut his eyes.

Ino's fingers moved from Naruto and stopped at Chouji.  
He hadn't noticed since he was too busy munching on his chips. Ino knew exactly how to torture him if Chouji picked dare...

"Chouji truth or dare?" Ino asked as an evil smile grazed her lips.

"Munch...munch...dare munch..." Said Chouji with a bunch of chips in his mouth.

"I dare you to give up eating those chips for a whole week!" Ordered Ino crossing her arms.

"What!" Chouji choaked in disbelief.

"I can't...I wont!" Yelled Chouji holding his bag close to his chest.

"A dares a dare...hand those chips over!" Ino demanded.

Chouji stood up and ran out of the room. Ino was dumbstruck...

"Get back here you fatso!" She yelled.

It was already too late Ino heard the front door shut and she knew that Chouji had gone home.  
Everyone began to laugh unconrollably especially Naruto who was holding his stomach.  
Sakura gave a little giggle and to her surprise even Neji was laughing silently.

After everyone had stopped laughing the game continued. Next up was Hinata since Chouji had left Ino also had to dare Hinata. She was a little scared that if she picked dare Ino would give her something hard...

"I p..pick truth..." Studdered Hinata.

"Okay how long have you had a crush on Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I...um..." Started Hinata.

"Spit it out Hyuga!" Ordered the blonde haired kunoichi.

"Fi...fine...since the first day at the academy..." Quietly spoke Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata both madly blushed. Ino laughed silently to herself and next was Hinata turn.

"I...I pick...Kiba..." Said Hinata still blushing about her confession.

"I'm feeling brave...so I pick dare!" Announced Kiba.

"Bring it on!"

"I dare...yo..you to kiss your d...dog." Hinata studdered.

Everyone stared at her and then at Kiba. Hinata blushed again and waited for Kiba to do his dare.  
Ino tapped her fingers on the floor indicating that she was starting to get impatient.  
Kiba looked at his loyal dog and leaned in closer. The dog started to squirm and shake his head.

Kiba was only a few inches away from the dogs face and he hurridly kissed the dog. He began to rub his lips with his hands and stuck his tongue out at the pearl eyed girl that had dared him.

"My turn...lets see now...I choose Naruto." Kiba gawked.

"I pick dare! believe it!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Ok then...kiss Hinata right smack on the lips..." Said Kiba smirking at Naruto and then at Hinata.

Naruto sighed and leaned in closer to Hinata. She backed up a bit and felt a hand on her pack... It was Ino?  
She shoved Hinata towards Naruto and she stumbled towards him... There lips touched as she stumbled and she felt herself blushing all over again...

Naruto pulled away and looked into Hinata's eyes. She looked away and placed her hands on her lap.  
Everyone was shocked but they still played the game.

"Now its my turn!" Announced Naruto.

Sakura saw Naruto glance at her and then at Neji. Now she felt uncomfortable he was planning something.  
But what? Sakura felt nervous...

"I pick Neji!" Declared Naruto.

"Hn...I pick dare." Calmly spoke Neji.

Naruto placed his hand on his chin and began to think...What to make him do? he thought.  
The spiky haired boy looked at Sakura and clapped his hands together.

I dare you to take Sakura-chan inside that closet for 15 minutes!" Hollared Naruto.

Neji flinched and shut his eyes. He never backed down from anything! He stood up and took hold of Sakura's wrist. Sakura's knees felt weak but she continued to walk towards the closet.  
Neji let go of her wrist and opened the door for her. Sakura walked inside the small dark closet and rested her back against the wall.

There was hardly enough room for Sakura not to mention that Neji would also be in there too.  
She closed her eyes and waited for the silver eyed prodigy to step inside. Neji shut the door when he entered the closet. He sighed and tried to make out Sakura in the dark.

Sakura tensed up a bit and looked over to where Neji was sitting. They had only been in the closet for 2 minutes.  
She went to move and sit beside him but instead she tripped over his leg. Sakura landed on top of Neji her hands placed on his chest. Neji pulled the kunoichi closer to his body her head now resting on his shoulder.

Sakura moved back a bit trying to see if she could make out his face in the dark. She felt Neji's hand caressing her cheek and Sakura snaked her arms around his neck. Bringing him closer to her face she blushed. Neji closed the remaining space by bringing his lips down on hers... Neji had placed his hands on Sakura's waist and was now pulling her closer to him...

Neji licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth and things started to heat up... Sakura's hands were tangled in Neji's hair. The kiss became more passionate they didn't even notice that 15 minutes was up! The door slowly opened and a shocked Ino stood in front of the open closet door...

Ino's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. Sakura pulled away to get some air when she noticed Ino.  
Neji completly froze and stared at the blonde haired kunoichi. Sakura blushed like there was no tomorrow.

Ino finally closed her mouth and sat back down. Neji slowly rose from his spot and headed towards the circle.  
Sakura thought she was going to faint... Ino would never let her live this down. Ever!

Sakura sat next to Ino and let out a sigh,she could tell that Ino was staring at her.  
They all finished the truth or dare and Naruto said the stupidest thing...

"Any one up for a game of strip poker?" He laughed.

"Are you an idiot!" Screamed Sakura.

She went to smack him over the head when she heard Ino's voice...

"Wait a second...thats not a bad idea!" Announced Ino.

"You can't be serious?" Questioned Sakura.

"I am...boys against girls!" Ino declared.

Everyone positioned themselves...boys on one side and girls on the other. Ino got the cards and the began to play.  
The boys lost the first match so all the girls huddled together and they decided...

"Shikamaru has to remove his shoes! The girls said together.

"How troublesom..." Sighed Shikamaru.

He managed to remove his shoes and tossed them to the side. In the second match the boys won they all smirked and the huddled. When they were facing the girls all 5 said...

"Sakura has to remove her top!"

"What!" Sakura nearly screamed.

She turned bright red but slowly took off her top. She was wearing a blue ruffly bra.  
Sakura blushed because they kept staring at her. She felt like punching them and puting her top back on...

The boys won again in the third match! This time they wanted Ino to remove her top.  
Ino didn't hesitate and quickly discarded the top. She had a black bra on.

The game lasted all night until the girls had there bra and underwear on. The boys had won the game.  
All three girls said good night to the boys and they went to where Ino had set them up to sleep.

The guys had to sleep downstairs while the girls got the upstairs...Ino had pulled Sakura into a corner and blurted out questions for her pink haired friend...

"Is Neji a good kisser...?" Asked Ino.

Sakura pushed her away and got into her pajamas. She ignored Ino's questions and fell asleep.  
Ino crossed her arms and her too fell into a sleep. Hinata stayed awake for a bit and just laid in her bed.  
Praying for sleep to come.

She could see the moon outside the window and gazed at it until her eyes started to feel heavy.  
Hinata fell backwards and landed on the soft bed. She was now dreaming... Dreaming about what happened between her and Naruto... A small smile formed on her lips and she dreamt on. 


	7. Collapse

Unexpected Affection

Chapter 7:Collapse 

"Master Orochimaru... you summoned me?" Asked a man with long black hair.

"Yesss... I want you to keep an eye on a certain cherry blossom..." Spoke Orochimaru.

"She lives in Konoha... find her and make sure your not followed!"

Minoru nodded and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru walked towards a serpant like throne. He seated himself and looked at the pile of scrolls in the corner of the room.

"I'll be waiting...Sakura Haruno"

(back at Ino's)

Sakura shifted in the bed she slept in. Ino was the first to awaken. Fully dressed in her academy outfit. Her hair was pulled into a high pony-tail and she had applied some eye shadow.  
Hinata was still heavily sleeping and dreaming about Naruto.

Ino sighed when she heard the crazed Naruto girl mumble his name... She decided to wake Sakura up so they could talk while waiting for Hinata to wake up. Ino walked up beside the bed Sakura was sleeping in and shook her as hard as she could.

The pink haired kunoichi swatted at Ino and rolled over, only to fall off the bed. Sakura landed on her side and Ino began to laugh. Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes...

Sakura picked herself off the ground and gave Ino a death glare. She immidiatly stopped laughing and gave her best friend a big smile.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

"What did the floor feel like...? Said Ino sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny Ino-pig!" Sakura shot back.

"Bill board brow..." The blonde haired kunoichi mumbled under her breath.

"Hn..." Sakura hn'ed.

Ino sat on a bed while Sakura stood trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. She went into the wash room and quickly changed and brushed her teeth. Sakura wore a pink tank top, a short black skirt and to top it all off a pair a strappy black heels. When she walked out of the wash room Ino gave her a surprised look...

Sakura grabbed her brush and walked to the mirror. She left her hair down and never really wore make up,  
unless it was for a special occassion. Ino smirked at Sakura and decided to wake Hinata up.

"What was that smirk for?" Asked Sakura.

"I was just thinking about the expression on Neji's face when he sees you?" Ino said.

"Whatever..." Sakura shrugged and left the room.

Ino began to shake Hinata like she did to her best friend. Nothing happened... She started to get annoyed and screamed out Hinata's name in her ear. Still nothing... She ran into the bathroom and soaked a cloth in some water. Ino made her way to Hinata and squeezed the cloth! Water leaked from the cloth and poured onto Hinata's pale face.

Ino heard her gasp and then she bolted up. Blinking wildly and rubbing her face. Ino laughed and told her to get changed. Hinata did as she was told and put on pair of baggy blue knee length shorts. She threw on a black top and she fixed her hair.

Sakura was headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. All 5 guys were seated in the kitchen trying to start a conversation. It was about none other than...

"So did you guys think strip poker was fun?" Naruto quietly asked.

Silence.

"Getting to see 3 beautiful girls half naked..." Spoke Kiba.

"How troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru.

"So... which chest was the biggest?" Naruto questioned.

Before he could speak further Sakura stormed in and punched him on the head. Naruto was holding his throbbing head in pain. He gave Sakura the, please-spare-me look...

"Naruto! You are such a perverted idiot!" Screamed the pissed off Sakura.

"No Sakura-Chan! Please I was only kidding!" Pleaded Naruto.

"Hn..." Sakura hn'ed.

She took her seat beside Neji and gave the annoying spikey haired boy a death stare.  
Naruto gulped and tried to start a conversation with Rock Lee.  
He didn't listen to him but instead kept looking at Sakura. Mezmerized by her beauty and especially those emerald eyes.

Soon after Ino and Hinata arrived downstairs and all 3 girls began to prepare breakfast.  
Neji was gazing at Sakura... "Her skirt is so short and her legs look so smooth..." Thought Neji.

"Gah! get those thoughts out of my head!"

YOUR HOPLESS...

Its you again...get lost!

JUST ADMIT IT! YOU LIKE THAT HARUNO GIRL?

I don't!

SURE...THEN WHY WERE YOU STARING AT HER?

I was merly watching over her!

COME ONE NEJI! YOU CAN'T PULL ANYTHING ON ME! I KNOW EVERYTHING THAT CROSSES YOUR MIND!

Whatever...

ITS NORMAL TO FEEL THIS WAY... YOUR ONLY HUMAN!

Hn.

Neji thought about what his inner self had said. But he couldn't admit to himself. That he was actually in love... Not only that but in love with Haruno Sakura. Even though he confessed it to Sakura... And she confessed it to him.

She had grown up to become a very dependable person. If it was either in fighting or healing or even friendship...? Neji snapped out of his thoughts when a plate of food was placed in front of him.

"Arigato Sakura." The snowy eyed prodigy whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Your welcome Neji-Kun..." Sakura said.

Neji tried the eggs and to his surprise they were delicious! Everything was... The eggs, the bacon, the bread!  
Everyone was happy with the outcome of breakfast. Shikamaru even smiled... And thats pretty rare!

When breakfast was over Ino announced that they were going to team up and spar.  
Now that was one thing Naruto loved to do! Believe it!

"I have matching numbers in this hat!" Started Ino.

"The person who gets the same number as you is your opponent!"

Everyone was excited to do a fun little spar. All exept Hinata, she never really liked violence.  
She was going to back down but Naruto annoyed her enough to do it.

"Huh... the things I do for him..." Thought Hinata.

She walked towards the line up that Ino had ordered. First to pick was Ino of course.  
The blonde kunoichi grabbed a piece of paper it was...

"Number 5!" Ino hollared.

Everyone now had a piece of paper in their hands. Ino had started to pair them up according to the numbers.  
When she had 2 people beside eachother, Ino called out the sparing partners.

"Me and Kiba!" Announced Ino.

"Hinata and Lee!"

"Naruto and Neji!"

"Sakura and Shikamaru!" Ino finished.

She led them outside and into Konoha forest. They walked for 3 minutes until Ino haulted and turned to face all of them.

"This is the battle field!" Explained Ino.

"The winner from each battle will face off until someone wins!"

They all nodded in agreement and waited for Ino to continue.

"The winner will recieve this extra large kunai pouch!" Announced Ino.

"First up Hinata and Lee!"

Hinata was shocked to hear her name being called first. She stummbled to the battle field but regained her posture and quickly readied herself... Lee and Hinata waited for Ino's words.

"BEGIN!" She screamed.

Lee quickly jumped into the air and made hand signs. Hinata threw a couple kunai at him as they struck his body, another Lee came from behind and kicked her back. Making Hinata fall and making hand signs of her own... She used shadow clone jutsu and at least 20 Hinata's appeared and ran towards Lee. While he fought of the clones, Hinata was watching from a tree. She activated the Byakugan and looked for Lee's weak spot.

Hinata found it! His weak spot was his stomach... She waited for the right moment and quickly slipped out of the trees. Hinata had a small ball of chakra in her hand and ran in Lee's direction. He grabbed her wrist and was attempting on triping her, but Hinata had other plans. She countered it by kicking him in the chest causing Lee to fly into the air. Hinata jumped underneith him and punched him hard in the stomach with the ball of chakra.

After Lee was hit directly in his weak point he landed on his feet. But soon after he found himself on the ground.  
Coughing up a bit of blood... Hinata ran to his side began to panic.

"Oh...m..my gosh! a...are you ok..okay?" She studdered with worry in her voice.

"I'm alright Hinata-Chan... it's fine, i'm not hurt..." Said Lee.

"That much..." He quickly added.

Ino came over and patted Hinata's shoulder. Reassuring her that Lee would survive and that she advances to the next level. Since Sakura was a nin medic she used her chakra to revive Lee. He thanked her and left the battle field to watch from the side lines.

"Next up is...Me and Kiba!" Ino declared walking to the battle field.

Kiba placed his dog on the grass and walked to where his opponent was. He looked at Ino giving her a mischivious grin, she stuck out her tongue and shouted... "BEGIN!"

Ino took out a kunai and aimed it at Kiba's legs, he noticed just in time to dodge the flying weapon. Kiba tackled Ino and readied a kunai. She kicked him off and quickly puched him in the face! Kiba grabbed blocked her hand before she could punch him any further. He kicked Ino in making her taking her off the ground, he then followed her and raised his foot over her stomach and made contact with it! It sent Ino flying down, falling faster with every passing second.

She was falling through a tree, sticking her arm out hoping to catch onto a branch and hoist herself onto it. She never did grab hold of a branch. Instead Ino landed on a huge branch, her stomach was on the branch while her upper and lower halfs were dangling over it. She spat up some blood when her stomach hit the branch! She felt a little weak and light headed.

Ino was now standing on the branch that caught her fall from the ground. She could faintly feel Kiba's chakra but she did know that he was somewhere nearby... Ino preformed some hand signs and created only one clone of herself. She made the clone stay in the tree and to distract him enough that she could finish him off.

The clone agreed and Ino climbed higher into the tree, hiding her chakra. The clone stood up and called out to Kiba...

"Hey Kiba come and get me!" Screamed the clone while shaking a tree branch for Kiba to see.

"Gotcha now blondie!" He replied. and jumped into the tree.

He instantly caught sight of the kunoichi and prepared to knock her off the branch. Kiba attacked only to be blocked by the clone, he did manage to trip her and she fell on the branch. Kiba took out a kunai and held over the clone.

Ino made quick hand signs it was her special jutsu, where she took control of any body while her body was uncontious.  
She felt her body go limp and her knees started to buckle, she blacked out and her body was supported by a branch.

Kiba dropped the kunai it was falling towards the battle field. He also felt his body go limp and then...darkness.  
Ino was now in Kiba's body she knew exactly how to end the battle. Ino nodded to the clone and she jumped of the branch she was currently standing on. The body she took over was now plumeting to the ground, Ino made same hand signs and she returned to her own body.

Kiba wearily opened an eye and saw what was happening. Before he could react Kiba had already crashed into the ground! He felt a surge of pain go through his entire body and heard voices near him...

"Kiba are you alright!" Asked a scared Hinata.

"I'll revive him as best I can." Declared Sakura.

She placed both hands over Kiba's chest and a glow emitted from her hands... He slowly opened his eyes and sat up looing around. Kiba called for his dog, he jumped on Kiba's lap and licked his faced. He pat the dog on his head and stood.

"Oi! Ino you win!" Called Kiba.

"Yes!" Hollared Ino from the trees.

She jumped down and walked towards the group. Ino scratched her head and apologized to him.

"Sorry about that Kiba..." Said Ino still scratching her head.

"Thats okay blondie..." Kiba said smiling at her.

She sighed in relief and announced the next match.

"Ok! Sakura and Shikamaru! Your next!"

"How troublesome..." Replied Shikamaru.

"Hn..." Sakura hn'ed.

They walked towards the field and waited for the signal.

"BEGIN!" She screamed once again.

Shikamaru made the first move he ran towards Sakura and tried to land a punch. While she was busy blocking Shikamaru's attacks, he quickly tripped her and went to punch her while she was down. Sakura grabbed both his fists and placed her feet on his stomach.

She used all her strength and managed to flip him backwards landing face first. Sakura rose and pounded the ground with her fist causing the large holes in the ground. Shikamaru moved in time to dodge a hole forming under him.  
He had jumped into the air. That was Sakura's chance, she threw her kunai at him. The weapon cut the side of Shikamaru's stomach.

Sakura ran after the opponent and kicked him hard in the chest! Shikamaru also threw a kunai and to his satisfaction it hit the target. The kunai grazed her upper leg but Sakura ignored the pain and focused on beating Shikamaru.

She threw her last attack at Shikamaru, she kicked him in the side of his face making him fly backwards.  
He made contact with a tree and fell to the ground in defeat.

Sakura walked over to Shikamaru and healed him with her chakra and then examined her own wound. Even though it hurt like hell it wasn't deep. Sakura decided not to heal herself, so she could save her chakra. Lee saw the cut and tore off a piece of material from his shorts, he gently wrapped it around her wound.

"Thanks Lee..." Sakura whispered.

"No problem Sakura-Chan." Bushy brow replied.

She sat down to rest up and saw Neji and Naruto head to the field. Both with determination in their eyes.  
Neji readied himself and Naruto the same.

"BEGIN!" Ino announced.

Neji ran towards Naruto and quickly attacked him with his fists. Naruto dodged some of the punches but he also got hit alot. He whiped out his kunai and threw it at Neji, he dodged it and threw a kunai himself. It scratched Naruto's cheek, he did some hand signs and made clones of himself. Neji destroyed all of them the real Naruto was hiding somewhere...?

"Byakugan!" Neji said while looking furiously around the area.

He spotted Naruto behind a bush. Neji threw a kunai where Naruto was. He also performed a hand sign.  
Naruto moved and threw a kunai of his own... It hit Neji or so he thought?

"Yea dead on!" Cheered Naruto.

He looked up to see a puff of smoke and a log with his kunai embeded into it!  
His mouth hung open and he felt a pain go through his head and back.

Neji had used a substitution jutsu and was now attcking Naruto while he wasn't looking.  
Naruto was lying on the floor holding his head which was now throbbing... The battle ended and Sakura hurridly went to Naruto and healed him. She had used up almost all of her chakra... How would she fight in this condition?

"Maybe I should quit... Tsunade said not to push myself?" Thought Sakura trying to stand.

Her legs failed her and she fell to the ground. Everyone was giving her a worried expression. She smiled and tried once more.  
No luck she just fell back down, her legs were now totally useless. Sakura sighed and Ino went to her side...

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked.

"I just used up too much chakra..." The pink haired kunoichi replied.

"You sure?" Said Ino now helping her friend up.

"Yea I'm fine...though I don't think I can fight in this state." Sakura spoke.

Ino gave her a smile and helped Sakura get to the side lines... Her legs were still useless.

"Thats weird?" Thought Sakura.

"I should be partially able to use my legs by now...?"

Something was not right about this... She didn't even slightly over use her chakra. Sakura sat down and tried hard not to think about it... Sakura saw grey clouds start to gather around Konoha and then it started to pour on them.

"Guys maybe we should call it a day and do this someother time?" Sakura suggested.

"Your right Sakura-Chan!" Agreed Naruto.

It was decided that they would go back inside and do something else... Sakura stood and quickly fell to the wet ground, Ino ran to her side and helped her up.

"Sakura your legs havn't recovered yet?" Ino asked with a scared expression glued to her face.

"No...this has never happened to me before?" Said Sakura while Ino began to walk to the house.

They all left the battle field and headed for Ino's house, to get out of the rain. While they were walking Neji would glance at Sakura. His expression showed concern and worry...

Little did they know that someone was watching them from the distance. He smirked and continued to watch Sakura Haruno.  
His eyes were glowing a light shade of red and then they went back to normal. He smirked coldy and began to walk the opposite direction.

"Master Orochimaru will be pleased about this..." The figure said and continued to walk, hands in his pockets an evil smirk still visiable on his pale face. 


	8. Suffering Cherry Blossom

Unexpected Affection

Chapter 8: Suffering Cherry Blossom 

The man from the forest was headed towards a gloomy looking castle near the Sound nation.  
Minoru walked down various corridoors and passed doors until he found a large wooden door.  
He lightly tapped on it until he heard a voice...

"Yesss...?" Said a snake like voice.

"Master Orochimaru I have suceeded in stealing that pitiful girl's chakra..." He began.

"She should stay like that for at least another 6 1/2 hours... if not longer."

"Exellent Minoru you have served me well." Declared Orochimaru.

He bowed to his master and then was givin a new instruction...

"Now go and get Haruno before she regains her strength!" Ordered Orochimaru.

"Yes Master..." Minoru said.

And once again he disappeared and only a puff of smoke was left behind.

Sakura was resting in the guest room while Ino got her some herbal tea. Nothing had changed in her legs, 45 minutes had already passed... Nothing. When she heard foot steps Sakura sat up and awaited Ino. There she was smiling and a cup of tea in her hand. Sakura gave a faint smile and accepted the tea. She slowly sipped the warm tea and when she was finished Ino left the room and went downstairs.

Sakura pulled the blankets up to her nose and tried hard to fall asleep. She couldn't with the pain in her arm returning... She didn't tell anyone because she knew they would bring her to the hospital to get her examined.

The pain wasn't as bad as when the poison entered through her wound. It had fully closed and she no longer needed the bandages... She heard more foot steps and thought that Ino had come back to check up on her.

"Ino I already told you... I am fine." Sighed Sakura.

"I'm not Ino..." Said the voice.

Sakura turned her head to see who it was...

"Nej... Neji-Kun." Sakura studdered.

She blushed slightly and turned her head away from Neji. Looking at the blankets spread acroos her.  
He walked closer to her and held her arm where the wound once was.

"Your arm... is it causing you pain?" Asked Neji still holding her arm.

"Just a little... its nothing to worry about." Replied Sakura.

Neji never let go of her arm and just kept on examining it like something would happen?  
He activated his Byakugan and looked at where the wound was once... Neji blinked a couple of times and then examined her arm again. His Byakugan never lied and it was 100 accurate.

Neji deactivated the Byakugan and gave Sakura a stern expression. He looked serious and worried at the same time...

"What could it be?" Thought Sakura.

She sat up and faced the opposite direction of Neji. He must have seen something with his Byakugan?

"Neji what is it... whats wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Its your arm Sakura..." He started.

"The one that was wounded... its full of dark chakra?"

"Nani?" Sakura replied in disbelief.

"Its true Sakura I couldn't see any dark chakra on you exept for your arm..." He said giving her a stern look.

"That means your in danger..."

Sakura looked at him and then out the window... It eased her mind to see the beautiful moon and stars.  
Neji placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly kissed. Sakura was shocked but kissed him back. She pulled away in pain, holding her arm and panting. Sakura looked up when the pain subsided and Neji was giving her a worried expression.

Sakura gave a faint smile and then pretended like she was going to sleep. When Neji thought she had fallen asleep he kissed her forehead before leaving the room. When Sakura heard Neji's footsteps disapating she opened one eye and then the other. She needed some time alone to think about what happened...

Minoru jumped from tree to tree. Trying to sense a dark chakra, that would lead him to Sakura. He stopped and saw a house far in the distance. Minoru could sense the dark chakra in that very direction...

"Found you..." He laughed while making his way towards the house.

He was now near the house and decided to cover up his chakra. It wouldn't attract the attention of the other kids.  
Minoru was now looking through the window and saw a pink haired girl in bed. He didn't know why Orochimaru wanted him to capture this girl?

Sakura shifted in the big bed, trying to get comfortable. She couldn't sleep that night... There was just too much on her mind. The pain in her arm had come back, she ignored it and tried to fall asleep.

She felt a cool breeze hit her face and instantly opened her eyes. The bedroom window was opened and the curtains were waving due to the wind... Sakura shut her eyes once more and heard foot steps once again. This time it sounded like they were coming from her room...?

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a tall man with black hair standing by her bed. She opened her mouth to scream but it was covered by the man's hand. He gave her a cold smirk and took hold of her arm, dragging Sakura out of bed.  
She was still unable to use her legs... She felt weak and pathetic!

Minoru threw Sakura over his shoulder and was now leaning on the window sile. Sakura screamed as the captor jumped out of the room. He landed on a tree and ran towards the Sound nation once again.

Neji heard something scream and immidiatly thought, Sakura... He ran upstairs and swung open the bedroom door.  
He ran into the now empty room. Neji looked at the bed and saw the blankets on the floor and the window open...

"Sakura!" He screamed his head sticking out the window.

"Damn! shes not here!"

By that time Naruto had entered the room and his his widened when he saw no Sakura.  
Neji turned around and gave Naruto a stern look.

"Wheres Sakura-Chan?" Asked Naruto looking around the room.

"She has been kidnapped!" Answered Neji.

"NANI!" Screamed Naruto.

"We have to go and find her!''

Neji agreed and they got their weapons ready. Naruto went to inform everyone about the situation. They all agreed to accompany them and destroy the kidnapper! Neji was waiting outside impatiently when he was thinking of just leaving with them, they all came out and they started towards the south.

Minoru had arrived at the castle and was now headed to Orochimaru's throne room. He had to carry Sakura since her legs were still not working. He tapped on Orochimaru's door and then entered the large room. His master was sitting in his serpant throne.

He showed Orochimaru that he had suceeded and handed her over to his master. Sakura only gasped as Orochimaru's cold hands touched her small wrist. She had her eyes tightly shut and was breathing heavily...

Sakura groaned in pain as her arm was flooded with pain. Tears were forming in her eyes and she could almost feel his evil grin that formed across his face. She shuddered as Orochimaru's breath touched her neck when he spoke...

"Minoru get the Controlling scroll and bring it here." Demanded Orochimaru.

"Yes master." Minoru replied.

He searched through a pile of scrolls until he found the one he was told to get. Minoru gave the scroll to Orochimaru and took Sakura to set her on the cold floor. Orochimaru unfolded a sutra that had a serpant like symbol drawn on it.  
He told Minoru to hold the girl while he placed the symbol on her shoulder. He did as he was told, while his master muttered a few words before placing the sutra on Sakura's smooth shoulder.

She screamed at the sudden pain that went through her arm and saw that a black symbol had appeared on her shoulder.  
Her dark chakra was somehow reacting to the symbol in a way...?

Sakura's emerald eyes became darker she saw Orochimaru saying something else and then a blue cloud surrounded Sakura. When she opened her eyes, Sakura saw a copy of her... Not just any copy like a shadow clone jutsu, a real clone that could feel pain. Unlike the shadow clone's this one could bleed like it was real...

Orochimaru had conrol over Sakura now she had become just like...Sasuke!

"This copy of you will keep your little friends company..." Hissed Orochimaru.

"The copy got up and walked towards the door and turned before exiting.

"I will dispose of these so called friends?" Laughed clone Sakura before smirking and leaving the room.

"Don't fight the power my little cherry blossom... Give in!" Orochimaru spoke.

Sakura couldn't take the pain in her arm and she fell forwards landing roughly on the stone floor.  
Orochimaru looked at Sakura's sleeping body and whispered something before leaving thr room aswell...

"Don't worry Sakura... when you awaken you won't rememeber anything exept serving me!"

Orochimaru left the room and told Minoru to look after the girl until she wakes up. Then to give instructions to asasinate Konoha! She would be his ultimate weapon to conquering all the lands!

Minoru waited for Sakura to wake up so he could finally leave. He decided to add some more dark chakra into her symbol,  
making her even more powerful then before...

He did this until the symbol turned a crimson red, and an eye suddenly opened to reveal a dark green eye.  
Once full of love and now hate... 


	9. Change Of Plans

Unexpected Affection

Chapter 9:Change Of Plans 

2 green eyes were now staring at Minoru, full of hate and anger. Sakura was now under the control of Orochimaru. Her memory was all a blur. The only thing that she could recall was to serve Master Orochimaru...

Sakura stood and glared at Minoru giving him a heartless grin. He walked a side door and then returned holding a sword and a sheath. He gave Sakura the blade and she quickly examined it.

Sakura sheathed the sword and found more weapons lying in a corner of the room. She chose a couple of kunai and a small dagger. Sakura equiped herself and waited for Orochimaru's orders.

Neji was jumping from tree to tree leading everyone to where Sakura might be. He used his Byakugan to try and see a dark chakra. It was going towards the south, Neji picked up speed and was now far ahead of the rest...

"Neji slow down!" Hollared Naruto.

"No! We have to find Sakura as soon as possible!" Neji yelled.

Naruto shrugged and ran faster, now behind Neji. They could all feel the presence of something dark...heading their way! Neji saw a flash of pink and then it disappeared. "Sakura..." Thought Neji.

A kunai was thrown from high in a tree aimed at Ino. She barley dodged in time and looked into the tree, squinting her eyes to see who was there. Night had already fallen and it was becoming harder and harder to evade the kunai's in the darkness.

At last someone had gotten injured. It was Ino she was holding her stomach, where there was a wound. Clone Sakura jumped out from the tree and punched Ino in the face. Sending her flying backwards into a tree. Everyone squinted their eyes to see who was attacking them.

Neji looked shocked and then he studdered.

"Sak...Sakura?"

They all gasped and looked at the figure holding a kunai. The clone aimed it Ino and flung it her way,  
she covered her face and expected to feel pain... Nothing happened. Shikamaru had gotten her out of the way before the kunai strucked.

"Thank you Shikamaru..." Whispered Ino.

"No problem..." He responded.

Clone Sakura laughed a cold laugh which made everyone look at her in disbelief. Neji couldn't understand why Sakura was betraying her friends...? Especially him.

The clone lunged towards Naruto and managed to injure his chest with the sharp kunai. Naruto winced in pain as the blade cut through his flesh...

"Sakura... why?" Asked Naruto.

"It is my master's orders that I get rid of you all!" Clone Sakura laughed will lunging towards Naruto.

"Who is your master?" Asked Neji.

Clone Sakura glared at him before replying.

"Orochimaru..." Spoke the clone.

"Nani?" Screamed Ino.

Clone Sakura was now attacking Naruto and he was doing his best to either block or dodge them.  
Naruto didn't want to hurt Sakura but he felt that he had to, now that she was the enemy.

He punched Sakura in the shoulder and jumped back. Preparing to attack again.  
Clone Sakura merley laughed and began to run towards Naruto.

He dodged the attack and threw a kunai. Naruto shut his eyes as the kunai hit Sakura in the back.  
Blood was now dripping from the wound and the kunai was still embeded in her back.

Naruto was shocked at what he had done to Sakura. She took hold of the kunai and slowly pulled it from her back. Neji saw what Naruto had done and yelled at him.

"You idiot! why did you do that?"

"She isn't on our side anymore! she is the enemy!" Yelled back Naruto.

Neji looked at Sakura and then a Naruto. He didn't know what to do? Clone Sakura turned all her attention to Neji, she ran to him and tried to inflict damage. Neji didn't want to fight back and only blocked. He managed to pin Sakura down and tried to talk to her.

"Don't do this Sakura!" He said.

"I don't reason with the enemy!" Screamed Sakura kicking Neji off.

Neji had lost her and thought it would be best to just fight back. Even though he still loved her.  
He took out a kunai and readied himself to attack. Sakura was in front of Neji getting prepared to launch a punch. Neji never let go of the kunai and stabbed Sakura in the shoulder.

She winced at the pain and pushed Neji away from her. Neji looked at his hand that were now covered with blood... The clone fell to the ground and let out a sigh before closing her eyes. Naruto was sad that they had to hurt Sakura.

Neji dropped to his knees and stared at the ground trying to fight the urge to cry... Tears had already fallen from Ino's eyes and she was now crying on Shikamaru. Hinata was shocked at what just occurred.

Naruto walked over to the body of Sakura. He went to pick her up but she was engulfed by blue smoke and only a piece of paper was left... Naruto picked it up and examined it.

It only said clone jutsu scroll and a symbol of a serpant was visible. Naruto ran over to Neji and explained himself...

"That wasn't really Sakura it was a clone!" He handed the paper to Neji and told the rest of the group.

There were alot of emotions running through Neji at the moment. Happiness, anger, sadness, and relief.  
He walked towards the south again with the rest following behind. Neji wasn't gonna lose Sakura!

Orochimaru entered the room where Sakura was waiting in for him. He gave her instructions on what to do.

"You are going to invade Konoha with Uchiha." He calmly spoke.

Sakura nodded and went to where the Uchiha was. She found him in a room picking out a few weapons.  
Sakura knocked on the door and his head turned in her direction.

"So you have finally gave in?" He asked giving her his famous smirk.

"Hn..." She hn'ed.

He grabbed some weapons and headed out the door, Sakura followed him back into Orochimaru's room.  
He told them to get rid of the intruders and then invade Konoha. They agreed and they both ran towards the outside doors.

They spotted all 8 intruders and prepared for battle.

Neji stopped when he saw a girl with pink hair standing not too far away. He didn't know if it was a clone or the real Sakura? When Neji was close enough he noticed that she was with Sasuke.

"Uchiha... its been a while..." Said Neji with a smirk.

Sasuke and Sakura took out a sword, one for each. They stood their ground and waited for the first attack. Naruto threw kunai at Sasuke, he blocked them with his sword and began attacking.

Neji didn't want to hurt Sakura but she thought different. Sakura ran at Neji and tried to strike him with her sword but missed. The pain in her arm was returning and it was distracting her from the battle. Neji took the opportunity and pinned her down his hands gripping her wrists. She had dropped her sword and the pain was now unbareble. Sakura shut her eyes and memories started to flood back to her...

Images of her and Neji and other people... She opened her eyes and saw the man from her memories.

"Nej...Neji?" Studdered Sakura.

"You have to remember Sakura!" He told her.

"Focus your memories..."

Sakura shut her eyes again but the memories had changed some what... There were images of her killing Neji and the others. Sasuke saw what was happening and tried to make his way to Sakura.

Naruto wouldn't give up and kept on attacking him. Neji felt her dark chakra increasing, and knew that Orochimaru was contolling her. Neji leaned closer towards Sakura and planted a kiss on her lips.

Sasuke was now running towards he and had kicked Neji away from Sakura. He threw her the sword and Sakura caught it. She was waited for Sasuke to move first and then attacked him. She swung her sword at Sasuke and it cut him badly on the back.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Defeating the enemy!" She replied.

Sasuke was now on top of Sakura and placed his hands around her neck. Causing her to cough, all she could do was placed her hands on his arms. She tried to pull him of but he was too strong...

Neji punched Sasuke and he released Sakura from Sasuke's grip. She coughed slightly and panted from the lack of oxygen. Neji took Sasuke on! They fought for a while and both where getting worn out...

Sakura had regained her strength and formed a ball of dark chakra energy. She jumped at Sasuke and punched him in the chest causing him winc in pain. It was a powerful attacked it had drained Sakura's chakra and she fell to the ground.

Neji used his Byakugan to find the weak point...back! He ran and gave a final kick to Sasuke's back, the kick was combined with some chakra. Causing Sasuke to be thrown to the floor.

Sasuke wearily got up and smirked at Neji. He walked the opposite direction and disappeared into the darkness. Neji walked over to Sakura and picked her up bridal style. Everyone was in a state of shock at what just happened.

They all walked back to Ino's house and put Sakura back into her bed to rest. He kissed her on the head and headed to his bedroom. 


	10. Forever With You

Unexpected Affection

Chapter 10:Forever With You 

Pale emerald eyes opened to a sudden jolt of pain in her arm. A pink haired kunoichi looked around the room she was in. Yesterdays events flooded back to her. Images of a certain ninja came to her head. Sasuke Uchiha...

"My arm is killing me..."

Sakura was holding her arm awaiting the pain to subside... When it did she decided to downstairs and see everyone. She sat up and opened her bedroom door. Sakura walked down the stairs and saw everyone in the living room.

She approached them and gave them a small smile. They looked surprised to see her up.  
When the pain throbbed at her arm she placed her hand over it. Neji was the first to show a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Its nothing..." Sakura lied while turning her face away.

"So the pain hasn't gone yet?" Asked Neji walking towards her.

Sakura stepped back and started up the stairs. Neji followed behind her and into the room again.  
He sat at the edge of her bed and then his face turned serious.

"You should go see Tsunade." Said Neji.

"I told you before! its nothing..." Sakura replied, her anger now rising.

"Don't lie to me Sakura..." Retorted Neji placing his hand on hers.

She looked away from him and grasped her arm tighter. She was still a little tired from yesterday,  
and her chakra was still low...

Neji looked at her arm and placed his hand on her shoulder. He noticed a mark on her shouler, that was glowing a red and settled to black. Neji read about different types of marks and symbols.  
It was a serpant symbol and this one would feed off the hosts chakra and change it to dark chakra.

"Sakura we have to take you to Konoha hospital..." Said Neji still staring at the mark.

"Forget about it..." Sakura replied.

Before she knew what was going on Neji used a transportation jutsu. Sakura was in Neji's arms and in front of a hospital. She sighed and let Neji take her inside. He found Tsunade in a bit of a drunken state... She would be no help if she wasn't sober, Neji avoided her and noticed Kakashi reading his Icha icha paradise book. "How many times has he read that damn book?" Thought Neji.

He walked over to Kakashi and let Sakura down. He cleared his throat and started...

"Kakashi I need your help."

To Neji's surprise the perverted sensei actually looked up from his book to hear him out.

"Can you seal Sakura's serpant mark?" He asked.

"I read about how to do it... but I havn't really sealed one." Explained Kakashi in an apollogetic tone.

"But I will try for Sakura's sake."

Neji nodded and Kakashi lead them to a cherry blossom tree. The beautiful pink blossoms were floating gracefully to the ground. Kakashi preformed a couple hand signs and muttered a few words.  
A yellow light surrounded the mark on Sakura's shoulder and then it sunk into it. Causing Sakura to fall over and pass out.

Kakashi smiled and placed both hands behind his head.

"She will be out for atleast a couple of hours..." Explained Kakashi.

"Make sure that she stays in bed until tomorrow... she still has to regain her chakra."

"Hn..." The white eyed prodigy hn'ed.

And with that Kakashi walked toward the streets of Konoha, Icha icha paradise in hand.  
Neji sighed and scooped Sakura up in his arms, heading to his house. He got a few stares as he walked carrying a sleeping Sakura.

Most of the guys who had a crush on her were giving Neji cold glares. He shrugged it off and continued to walk towards his house.

They arrived in a matter of minutes and he opened the door. Using his foot to shut the door, since his hands were kinda full... He walked upstairs and placed Sakura in his bed. Covering her with some blankets, he kissed her on the forehead and left.

Neji went downstairs and turned on the television. He soon fell asleep curled up on the couch... He slept peacefully for a couple hours. When he woke up it was already 7:45 p.m! Neji decided to go up and check on Sakura. He sat up and began up the stairs, Neji reached the door and quietly opened it. There was Sakura sleeping on her back...

Sleep was dawning on him again and he could feel his eyes growing heavier by the second... Neji walked to the bed and lied down beside Sakura. He soon found himself sleeping again.

When Neji opened an eye to see the room filled with darkness, he used his Byakugan.  
Searching around the room he noticed Sakura still sleeping. He looked at the digital clock it said, 10:03 p.m.

Neji carefully moved around Sakura, making sure not to awaken her. He went to the window and opened it... Letting fresh cool air into the dark room. He sat on the window scile and stared at the moon.

Neji heard movement behind him and turned his head. He saw Sakura rubbing her eyes and yawning. A smile crept across Neji's face. He walked over to Sakura and embraced her, she snaked her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips.

Neji reacted by walking towards the bed still kissing Sakura. They both sat on the bed in a make out session.  
They finally broke apart gasping for air... When they had refilled thier lungs, they went another round and a few articles of clothing were removed. Sakura's shirt and Neji's shorts... When she realized what was happening Sakura blushed and pulled away.

"When I get married..." Sakura said her voice sounded teasing.

Neji smiled and placed his forehead on her own... Before Sakura had a chance to speak again, Neji was kneeling on the fall on one knee. He took out a pink velvet box and opened it.

Sakura nearly fainted when she saw what was inside the box... A beautiful silver ring with 3 small diamonds attached to it, the ring glistened in the moonlight.

"Sakura... will... you marry me?" He asked blushing a bit.

"I don't know what to say..." Said Sakura placing her hands on her cheeks.

"How about a yes..." Said Neji in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes!" Shouted Sakura throwing herself at Neji.

He was on the floor still holding up the ring and was now turning 5 different shades of red.  
Before Neji could speak again Sakura was now pressing her lips against his.

When she had calmed down Neji slipped the ring on Sakura's left hand. She admired the ring and gave Neji a final kiss.  
He stood up and held out a hand for Sakura. She accepted and he pulled her up.

They decided to take a walk outside. Sakura quickly dressed and put on some sandals, her and Neji walked out the door and headed through Konoha.

They were walking past a ramen stand when they heard a familiar voice call to them.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Hollared Naruto.

"Hello Naruto... your still eating ramen late I see?" Retorted Sakura.

"He he... I guess so?" Mumbled Naruto.

"WHATS THAT ON YOUR FINGER?" Naruto screamed.

"Oh well..." Started Sakura but was cut off by Neji.

"I proposed to her and she accepted."

Naruto's mouth hung open and he blinked numerous times before coming to his senses.

"You better treat Sakura-Chan good!" Threatened Naruto pointing a finger at Neji.

"Stop it Naruto..." Giggled Sakura.

They waved good bye to the over protective ninja and decided to walk back to Neji's house.  
He had his arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to his side. She blushed and continued to walk.

When they reached the front door Neji gave Sakura a chaste kiss and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Sakura..." Whispered Neji nibbling at her ear.

She hugged him back and they both didn't notice figure up in the trees watching them.  
It was Sasuke. He noticed something shiny and activated his sharingan... His eyes widened when he saw that it was a diamond ring. Sasuke de-activated the sharingan and his eyes went back to onyx...

He turned away and headed towards the Konoha forest...

"I envy you Neji Hyuga..."

Sasuke then dicipated into the darkness of the night. Leaving behind Konoha once again and the one he loved... 


End file.
